


Imallexx OneShots

by JamesBarnes1917



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBarnes1917/pseuds/JamesBarnes1917
Summary: Just some shots I wrote down, kind of a ramble. It was more or less me thinking up a random prompt and writing it without taking a second look to proofread or anything and then publishing it. I plan on writing more, but for now I just have a few really short prompts. They're all prompts with Alex, but I may end up doing some with like George and Will, or maybe James and Fraser. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, Lewis Buchan/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Perfect (Alex and James)

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a brief idea I had and thought of making it a full blown fic. I may still end up doing it, but for now here's part one with my favorite ship.

Alex was comfortable in his own skin. He was confident in his physical appearance, and over the years had learned to cope with his insecurities. Yet, just like any other person, he had days where he had trouble with himself. Today was one of those days. 

Normally he would just look in the mirror and pick out the things about himself he really liked, the things he thought were perfect about him, the list growing as he went on. He stood in front of his mirror, admiring his eyes, when James appeared in his doorway. "What are you doing?" He came up behind Alex, placing one hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I hate the way my smile looks. I's crooked," Alex mumbled, "I hate the way my hands look, they're so bony. I'm tiny, it's disgusting. I'm all skin an' bones." James threaded his fingers through Alex's hair, "I think your smile is perfect, y'know." He took Alex's hand into his own, "and you aren't disgusting. You're fit, yeah?" 

It was quiet for a moment, and James knew Alex was contemplating what he'd been told. He watched as the boy traced patterns down his own neck, following to his collarbone, then to his chest, down his stomach, across his waistband. "I think you're right, James. Maybe I'm not s'bad after all." He turned to James, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning happily. Seeing him there, in nothing but his joggers, learning to love himself; it made James realize how much he really did love this man. He was absolutely smitten. 

"You okay, mate?" Alex looked concerned and James realized he'd been staring. "What? Yeah, I'm alright. Jus' happy you're learning to love yourself again." He motioned for Alex to sit in his lap, wanting to just spend the peaceful morning holding him close. Alex, happy to curl into James' warmth, straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. 

There was a brief pause as the two sat in silence, just admiring each other. Alex melted into James' hands on his waist, his heart swelling in his chest. Alex adored the smalled gestures of dominance, in every way. When James put his hand on the small of his back, or helped him dress on the mornings he was feeling low. When he hugged Alex from behind, always making sure to plant a kiss on his cheek, when he called Alex pet names in front of people they barely knew, clearly establishing what was his. Alex pressed his forehead to James' and closed his eyes, losing himself in thought. 

Neither of them spoke for a while. James didn't care, he was too focused on the other. The feeling of their bodies so close together, their rythmic breathing, Alex's fingers finding their way into James' dark hair. After what felt like years, James finally spoke, "I think you're perfect, Al. I know a lot of this is about you learning t'love yourself and all, but I think you're perfect. Inside and out." Alex was quiet, a blush forming on his cheeks. James pulled him into a tight embrace, burying his head into the boy's shoulder. Alex was beaming like a fucking dork, but he just couldn't help it. He wanted to go outside and shout it to the whole city. "James Marriot thinks I'm perfect!" He had half a mind to call Will and George just to rub it in. 

"James? Alex? You two better not be shaggin' back there!" Will called down the hallway. Alex rolled his eyes, cursing George for letting Will in. Alex sat back and gave James a kiss on the cheek before going to stand again. "What's goin' on back 'ere?" Will appeared in the doorway. "Alex you look redder than hell, mate." George was close behind. He felt his blush deepen and flipped the two off, going to pull a hoodie out of his closet. "Lads, the boy was just admiring himself. Nothin wrong with that." 

"James Marriot thinks I'm perfect," Alex taunted at the other two, sticking his tongue out. He pulled his favorite pink hoodie over his head and gave Will a playful shove on his way to the kitchen. "Oi!" Will followed him, jumping on his back. "For that you owe me drinks," he declared, "to the fridge!" Alex groaned as he carried Will on his back, still giddy. 

When he got to the fridge, he dumped Will onto the floor and grabbed a beer for the three of them and a water for himself. "So, James says you're perfect, huh?" Will grabbed an apple and sat up on their counter. Alex nodded, trying to hide his blush. "I do say that, Will." James and George entered the kitchen, both grabbing a drink. "Are you jealous or something?" he teased. Will laughed, "like hell. I already know I'm perfect." Alex smiled at the two, feeling an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into James' embrace and sighed softly. Everything truly was perfect.


	2. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George looked worried. His friends knew about it, they knew he struggled. "I'm gonna pass on today. Having a hard time sticking to a normal mindset," Alex finally responded. He hated agere. It made it hard for him. It was supposed to be a coping mechanism, but all it did was make him feel shitty and put him into a further depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is a concept I saw somewhere that Alex would be an Age Regressor and I decided to write it. As someone who has had experience with the Agere community, I felt I was in a proper place to write this. I want to make a disclaimer right now that Agere is not k!nk. People who are in the Agere community are NOT always in the DDLG community, and don't always partake in k!nk. It is a common misconception and I want to clear up now that none of what I've ever done or what I've written about is DDLG. Please try to mindful of that as you read this part. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> I also wanted to point out this part is very short and I will be writing different parts on it because it's a concept I actually really like, and I feel as if it's something most people could get behind. Maybe not, we'll see.

"Hey, Al," George peeked his head in the door frame, "did you wanna record the podcast today?" He had his bandana tied around his neck already, with his hat lazily positioned on his head. Alex thought for a moment, having trouble with slipping all day. He hated trying to record while he was constantly regressing, it caused a lot of trouble in post. "You alright, mate?" George looked worried. His friends knew about it, they knew he struggled. "I'm gonna pass on today. Having a hard time sticking to a normal mindset," Alex finally responded. He hated agere. It made it hard for him. It was supposed to be a coping mechanism, but all it did was make him feel shitty and put him into a further depression. Naturally, the shittier he felt, the more his brain tried to slip into Little Space. 

George nodded and left the room, leaving Alex to his thoughts. Of course, they didn't last long before he started to slip again. He curled up tighter, still not having bothered to get under the blanekts. All he could think of was the stuffies he wanted to get, and how he wished he was cuddled up with George, or Will, or James. Anyone would do, really. 

Alex was half asleep when he felt a pair of arms lift him up. He could tell it was James; he was practically drowning in sweatshirt. He buried his face into James' neck, still not awake enough to really register what was going on. He felt himself be put down and finally opened his eyes, forcing himself to wake up. He knew he would be nonverbal for a time, he normally was as a way to force himself back into his normal headspace. 

He saw Will in the kitchen, cutting up fruit, while George wrapped him in a warm embrace. He rubbed his eye sleepily and laid his head on George's shoulder. Out of all his friends, he felt the most love from George. He didn't know if that was because George was his primary caregiver, or if it was George loving him. Either way, Alex loved being doted on, it was something he indulged in when he regressed. 

James came from George's room and held both arms behind his back. "Hey, Al, I have a surprise." Alex looked up and reached out with grabby hands. "Use your words, little one," James was really the only one who was dominant with Alex. He was okay with it, he didn't necessarily mind that George and Will spoiled the hell out of him while James knew to tell him no every now and again. It felt more like coping at that point. Alex shook his head and made grabby hands at James. The dark haired man shook his head, "you know you have to say please." Alex huffed, frustrated. He clambered into George's lap and buried his face in his hands. 

James sighed and Alex felt his ears burn. He hated that he was nonverbal, but he didn't really feel capable of speaking while in Little Space. Lately, they had all been trying to coax Alex into speaking, and trying to get him to feel more comfortable. He really was trying his best, and he hoped they knew that. George kissed the top of his head and squeezed the boy gently. "C'mon, Al. Just a please, you can do it." Alex looked up to see James smiling softly, and Will placing a bowl of cut fruit on the coffee table in front of him. He reached a hand out to James and whispered, "please." 

James and Will lit up, both smiling brightly. He repeated himself, louder than the last time. He felt himself smile and reached his hand out to James again, "please?" He watched as James pulled a stuffed dog out from behind his back. It was white, with pink ears and a pink spot around one eye. He touched it gingerly, as if it was going to shatter at the slightest contact. 

He took the stuffie, immediately squeezing it to his chest. George reached over to grab the fruit, his other arm wrapped around Alex's waist. Will sat in between George and James, turning on the TV. Alex hummed as he happily ate his apples and grapes, holding his brand new present.


	3. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George mumbled an incoherent reply and lazily slung his arm around Alex once more. This was not enough for Alex. He wanted attention, cuddles, and hot cocoa. "Georgie," he whined, "I wanna get hot chocolate." He rolled them over so he was sitting on top, poking at George's exposed stomach. "No way, it's two in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a clear display of Alex being a teasing little brat, which I love. And George is a dom. Which I love.

Alex laid with his back pressed to George's chest, breathing in sync with the other man. He had been watching the snow fall for almost an hour now, not wanting to miss out on his favorite kind of weather. Snowfall always reminded him of hot chocolate and a warm fire, cuddled up with his favorite people (especially George), and of course it meant Christmas. He felt a hand squeeze his hip and George let out a soft sigh behind him. Alex couldn't help his smile. He loved that even while he was dead asleep, George was touching him in some way. It made Alex feel loved. 

"You haven't slept a bit, have you?" George's voice was heavy with sleep. He wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled him closer into his body. "Course not, it's snowing." Alex put his hand over the one on his stomach. He matched the other's breathing pattern, feeling the rise and fall of George's chest against his back. "You need to rest, Al. You can't keep letting yourself fall back on your sleep schedule. There were sleepy kisses pressed against Alex's bare shoulder. Alex closed his eyes, but made an effort not to sleep. "Hey, Georgie?" he used his baby voice with a nick name that he knew would get him his way. "Yes, Alex?" The younger turned to face George, burying his head in the warmth. "I like the snow. Makes me want hot chocolate and a warm fire." 

George mumbled an incoherent reply and lazily slung his arm around Alex once more. This was not enough for Alex. He wanted attention, cuddles, and hot cocoa. "Georgie," he whined, "I wanna get hot chocolate." He rolled them over so he was sitting on top, poking at George's exposed stomach. "No way, it's two in the morning." the smaller boy groaned. He threw an arm over his face, covering himself from Alex's melee of kisses. "C'mon, do it for me?" he begged, feeling George smile against his lips. "Alex, I'm not makin' hot chocolate this early in the morning. You need sleep, and loads of sugar won't help that." Alex placed a soft kiss to George's lips, taking the other's arm off his face. George deepened the kiss beneath him and Alex smiled. 

George moved his hands to grip Alex's waist, eliciting a small whimper from Alex. He hoped it would leave bruises for Alex to admire over the next couple days. He continued kissing Alex lovingly, yet possesively. George made his way down to Alex's jawline, his neck, his collarbones. He sat himself up and adjusted Alex on his lap, feeling the younger man wrap his arms around his neck. George went back to his lips and kissed Alex desparately. His hands flew all over Alex's body as he kissed him; like he would die if he let go. 

Alex finally pulled away with a hint of a smirk. George whined at the absence. "I don't think you're going to give me what I want," Alex rested a hand on George's hip. He was smirking mischievously, and it finally clicked in George's head. Alex had only been teasing him to get what he wanted. He studied the blond's face for a moment, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. He finally leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's lips. "You're a fucking brat, Alex," he growled. George kissed down Alex's neck, biting harshly at the boy's pulse, leaving a mark behind. 

George loved Alex's body; he made a point to worship it whenever possible. Usually, he would praise Alex and kiss him all over, murmuring soft and loving words into the other's skin. However, when Alex acted like a little shit, George liked to put him back in his place. He stood and laid Alex on his back, pulling him to the end of the bed. George leaned over top of Alex and kissed him roughly, earning a whine in response. One hand held Alex's waist hard enough to leave bruises, and the other rested gently on his throat, teasing him. 

"I'm gonna have you on your knees," George murmured against Alex's lips, "begging me to fuck you. I'll teach you not to be a brat." He squeezed gently, enough to restrict Alex's breathing, but not give him what he wants. "George," he whined, tightening his grip on George's wrist. "What, baby?" the older man replied. "Fuckin' choke me like a man," Alex breathed. 

George had to give him credit, Alex knew how to break him. He always tried to make Alex beg, but the little brat always said something that pissed him off just enough to fuck him into oblivion. 'Not this time,' he thought to himself, 'can't give the brat what he wants.' George tightened on Alex's throat, shivering at the gasp from the other. He placed a gentle kiss on Alex's cheek and took a couple steps back. "Look at you," George cooed, "think you can be a brat an' just get away with it, huh? I'm not having it." The older man climbed back into bed, pulling Alex close to his chest, "maybe I'll pound you till you're screaming some other time." He placed another kiss on Alex's shoulder while the other whined, "well that's rude." 

"Don't be a brat then. Otherwise I'll put you back in your place."

"Yeah, sure. We'll see bout that." 

Alex curled up under the blankets, ignoring the shit George just pulled (for now), and watched out the window with a soft sigh. The snow was falling a bit harder now, and the wind sounded bitter and cold. He melted into the warmth of George's arms, grateful he was there, and slowly let himself fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Little Things (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was different. Will was soft with Alex, but protective and jealous. When George spoiled Alex, he was right there to stop him and take his place. When James wasn't letting up or getting frustrated with Alex's bratty moods, Will was the one to swoop in and dote on him. Alex started to wonder if Will felt love for Alex beyond what James and George felt for him. Maybe Alex loved him too. But he prefered to shove that down and pretend his confused feelings didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a part two to this because I received such a positive feedback on the first part. I don't know that I would do another part, and I'm sorry it's so choppy and gaping in plot, but I was kind of wanting to just get something out. I'm trying my best lately, I've got a huge struggle with my college grades and mental health lately. I'm gonna do my best to get one more part out before Christmas, but there definitely will be a new part before New Years. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It had been a month since Alex had finally spoken in Little Space. He had been making progress, earning praise and positive responses from everyone. Most especially Will. Alex adored when Will was his caregiver, despite James being the most dominant. George spoiled the absolute hell out of him, gave him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. James would willingly dominate him, and enforced Alex's good behavior, he only spoiled Alex on occasion. 

Will was different. Will was soft with Alex, but protective and jealous. When George spoiled Alex, he was right there to stop him and take his place. When James wasn't letting up or getting frustrated with Alex's bratty moods, Will was the one to swoop in and dote on him. Alex started to wonder if Will felt love for Alex beyond what James and George felt for him. Maybe Alex loved him too. But he prefered to shove that down and pretend his confused feelings didn't exist. 

However, in turn, it meant he would slip into Little Space a lot and have trouble with himself. He felt like he was tiring out his friends, and he felt like he was bothering them with it. So he began repressing it more and more, leaving him to spend days wrapped in his comforter with Leo, the stuffie James had given him. Alex currently was cuddling the stuffed dog while he was sat on Will's lap. George and James had gone to get dinner, and Will claimed he was too tired to go out and wanted to stay in and play video games. Alex felt like he was lying, and just wanted to spend time with Alex. He wasn't sure. 

"Have you had anything to eat lately?" Will asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the game he was playing. Alex shook his head wordlessly. While he had been working on speaking more, he still wasn't talkative. "Have you had anything to eat at all today?" Will paused the game and set his controller down. Alex nodded, "I had chicken and fruit snacks." He recalled his and George's KFC takeaway from earlier that day. Will gave Alex a squeeze, "why don't we get you something to eat, then?" Alex shook his head 'no.' 

Will's smile faded and he tilted his head, "c'mon, Al. You gotta eat." He lifted Alex off his lap, carried him into the kitchen, then set him down on the counter. "I want fruit." he mumbled, not looking up at the other. Alex held Leo, humming softly as he pet the soft, pink ears on Leo. Will was gathering up apples, bananas, and strawberries on the counter next to Alex. He had Alex's favorite Little snacks memorized and made sure they were in the flat at all times. Even if it meant buying them himself, as George didn't always remember. "You sure this is all you're wantin'?" Will asked after a few minutes. His voice was soft, and it made Alex want to curl up under the bed covers with him. "Just fruit," he murmured, making heart eyes at Will. His cheeks tinged pink as he looked back down at his stuffie, not sure what he was feeling. 

Will lifted the hem of Alex's sweatshirt, "Al. This jumper is disgustin, why don't we get you a new one?" Alex shrugged, not having done laundry in almost two weeks. "Don't have any clean." Will eyed him for a moment as he put all the chunks of fruit into one bowl. "Right then, there's that. I've got t'run down to my flat, I'll be right back. D'you think you'll be alright for a few minutes?" Alex frowned, feeling rather opposed to the idea of Will leaving. Regardless, he didn't want to seem dependent on him, so he nodded. Will kissed his cheek and smiled, "I'll be right back, love." Alex blushed and covered his face with a sleeved hand, mumbling an, "okay." 

While he was sat alone in his flat, Alex ate his fruit happily, humming along to whatever song was playing in the background. He heard the door open and turned to see George had returned, and his face immediately brightened. "Hiya, Georgie!" The dark haired man smiled tiredly at Alex, "hey, Al. Where's Will?" Alex didn't answer, instead he handed George a slice of banana, "fruit?" George took the fruit and ate it. He squeezed Alex's hand and wrapped him up in a warm embrace. "I missed you, baby. I got you a bit of something, but don't tell Will or James, yeah?" Alex tilted his head and watched as George pulled a cookie out of his sweatshirt pocket. 

It was that moment when Will walked in, carrying several of his hoodies. "Oi! What're you givin' him?" Alex held the cookie in his hand and smiled, tucking it in his own sweatshirt pocket. "What, like we can't spoil him too?" George turned on the PS4 and flopped down on the couch. Will shook his head with a small smile, and handed Alex one of the many hoodies in his arms. "Right then, here you go. I've got you plently of jumpers to last you until you and George can get all your laundry done. I know it's gonna take more than one day." Alex blushed and mumbled a thanks, putting his empty bowl down beside him. He jumped down from the counter and headed over to the couch, snuggling between George and James. The quiet noise of George's game, paired with the clicks and taps of the controller lured him into a deep sleep, with dreams of Will.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex watched Will as he dug through his own refrigerator. He couldn't help but eye him up and down, his lips parting slightly. Will turned and gave Alex a frown, "what're you staring at?" Alex shook his head, lost in thought. "Dunno, kinda tired." He halfheartedly responded. Will laughed and set two cans of Coke on the coffee table in front of them. "C'mon, Al, we both know that's a lie." The blond felt a hand on his thigh, slowly rubbing circles. "Wha?" Alex slurred, his breath hitching in his chest as he felt Will push his hand up his shirt. "I see the way you look at me, I know you're pinin' for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just recently got stuck in school and there's some personal stuff going on that I had to deal with. Thank you all so much for your patience! I would like to let you all know that this probably is not great. I am not good at writing smut, or anything of the like, but I wanted to give a shot. I am willing to take constructive criticism on this! Please do not be rude, otherwise I will probably just remove your comment/block you! I hope you guys enjoy this part, and please bear with me as I work to improve on the smut writing :)

"Elmslie!" Will yelled from down the hallway, "what're you doin' in my building?" Alex turned, wondering the same thing. What was he doing in Will's building? "Umm...I dunno." Will smiled, "then c'mon in, silly." Alex shrugged and walked into Will's flat. The front room looked like it hadn't been lived in for days and looked rather empty for an apartment with two people living in it. "Where's Gee gone?" Alex asked, flopping down on the couch. Will went to the fridge and rummaged through it, "dunno. On a date I'm guessin'. She's been talking to some bloke lately."

Alex watched Will as he dug through his own refrigerator. He couldn't help but eye him up and down, his lips parting slightly. Will turned and gave Alex a frown, "what're you staring at?" Alex shook his head, lost in thought. "Dunno, kinda tired." He halfheartedly responded. Will laughed and set two cans of Coke on the coffee table in front of them. "C'mon, Al, we both know that's a lie." The blond felt a hand on his thigh, slowly rubbing circles. "Wha?" Alex slurred, his breath hitching in his chest as he felt Will push his hand up his shirt. "I see the way you look at me, I know you're pinin' for me." The hand on Alex's bare hip stopped. He felt the older man's thumb rubbing a slow circle. He had no words, just blinked at Will in response.

"But I'm gonna have t'make you beg for it." Will sat forward and turned on his television, starting up the PS4 to probably play some FIFA. "Wait," Alex finally managed, "what are you on about, mate?" Will shrugged, not even looking towards Alex. "I've just noticed the way you've been lookin' at me lately. Besides, James noticed it too, told me I should make a move on ya. Thought he was crazy, but I'm startin' to wonder if he's on to something." Alex didn't say anything, just opened his soda and watched Will play his game. Neither of them said anything for a while, Alex was lost in thought. Pining? For Will? He'll admit, he has spent an unusual amount of time staring at the dark-haired boy, admiring the way he looked, or the way his smile made his heart leap.

"So, you think you can make me beg for it?" Alex fiddled with the soda can top, not making eye contact with the other man sitting next to him. "I know I can. You're a twink, and a fuckin submissive at that." Alex didn't say anything but could feel the blush in his ears. He still refused to look at Will. Alex could feel his whole body heating up as he felt a pair of lips graze his neck. "I know you think about me, Al, just admit it." Alex sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. "Tell me what you want me to do, I know you dream about it all the time." Despite the relaxation in his face, Alex's body was tense. His hands frozen in his lap, his back straightened, and he could feel the blush creeping down his neck.

"I'm not hearin' anything from ya, Elmslie. You need to relax for me, sit back. Let me take care of you." Will gently pushed Alex so he was laid back on the couch. "You trust me, Al?" Will was eyeing the blond with concern on his face. Alex felt fingers lace with his own and nodded, "yeah. 'Course I do." As Will began to straddle Alex's lap, Alex pushed his hands up the back of Will's thighs, and suddenly noticed the very tight, black briefs the older man was wearing. They eyed each other for a moment before Will closed the gap between the two.

He was slow, but passionate and heated. Alex held Will by the hips gently, as if he was going to break him any minute. The kisses became quicker, and the two were breathing heavily, desperate to cling to one another. Eventually, Alex had to pull away and catch his breath, despite his need to be close to Will. He pressed his forehead against the other's and closed his eyes. "I need you, Al. I need you in my life. More than ya already are." He grabbed Alex by the chin roughly and pulled Alex's lips close enough so they were brushing. The blond felt his breath hitch in his throat and he shuddered as Will spoke lowly, "but you're gonna be my fuck toy for the night." He left a soft kiss before pulling away and taking Alex's hand in his.

Alex felt like he was floating as he let Will lead him to the bedroom. He normally was a brat, but Will had such a hold on him, and he didn't know what it was. Something told him if he didn't obey Will, he was in for it. Will shut the door behind them and pushed Alex against the wall, kissing him roughly. Alex whimpered desperately, starting to grind his hips against Will, searching for any kind of contact. He could feel friction, but it was empty somehow, almost distant. Will latched to Alex's pulse and bit down harshly, causing Alex to yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. That would leave a bit of a mark. Suddenly, he was on the bed, but everything was fading almost. He felt like he was slipping.

His head was spinning, the room was changing, and his view of Will was suddenly gone. He sat up but his eyes opened to see he was in his own bed, next to Will. There were kisses on his neck and a hand gently palming at his hard on through his boxers. "You were whinin' for me in your sleep," Will's voice was soft as he mumbled into Alex's neck, "figured you'd want me to help." Alex let out a soft moan and nodded, "yeah, I do want you." His voice was breathy and desperate. He hated that Will did this to him so easily. "I love those dreams of yours," Will murmured as he rolled Alex on his back.


	6. !!Quick Note!!

Hey guys just wanted to drop by a give a quick note to you all! I do write, but I don't really have any fan accounts dedicated to any of the fandoms I am apart of. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the time for me to genuinely maintain an account, but I do have quite a few socials! I have noticed that I am good at putting an idea on paper, but as for coming up with the idea, I am not so great at that. If you guys have any sort of prompts or things you'd like to see in this series, any ideas, questions, or general comments, please don't hesitate to reach out to me! I will put my main social medias below, but I would like to let you know that your best bet for a quick response would be contacting me through Instagram, as I am not often on my Discord or Wattpad. I also would like to mention that I am not yet good with writing smut, but I do intend to develop on that! I enjoy writing it, and reading it, but I am not good at it, unfortunately. 

I am getting good feedback on this story, and I appreciate it so much, thank you all for your support! I am struggling a bit mental health wise and with school, but I am going to do my best to make sure I keep up with this story, and I do plan on making it up to you guys. I apologize for disappearing on you all, as I am still here, but I am just trying to keep up with a lot right now :)

As I mentioned before, I am taking requests! I will put my Wattpad, Instagram, and Discord below, but as I said before, I am on Instagram the most, and I am a private account. Thank you so much for your support, I will be uploading more often as this particular stretch of Feb-March goes on. Like I said, I don't really have genuine fan accounts that I keep up with, my Instagram is a personal account, so if you follow me, please remember that I will not be posting any sort of Eboys or Alex content, and I do not often post in general. 

Instagram: megan329_

Wattpad: BillieJoeMyers

Discord: JamesBarnes1917

I also want to mention something, I am going to be starting a new fic based on the Little!Alex prompt. I am someone apart of the Agere community, and while I have some parts to it that I associate with traumas, I am working on getting better with writing it, and getting better with writing the Regression in Kink specifically. If you are someone who is not comfortable with Regression in Kink, I will put warnings in the chapter notes, and immedaitely before the actual event of said Kink. If you are not comfortable with Agere in general, I do not recommend this fic at all, as it will be about Alex discovering himself as a LIttle. 

Thank you all for your understanding and support!


End file.
